The purpose of this contract is to conduct chronic studies of Diethanolamine and Sodium Xylenesulfonate by the skin paint route of administration in F344 rats and B6C3F1 mice using the April 1987 NTP General Statement of Work. Specifically, the contractor shall conduct a 104-week study of Diethanolamine. Fifty animals/sex/specie shall be treated for 103 weeks at 3 dose levels plus controls followed by one week observation. Complete histopathologic evaluation of all animals shall be performed. The contractor shall also conduct a 104-week study of Sodium Xylenesulfonate. Fifty animals/sex/specie shall be treated for 103 weeks at 3 dose levels plus controls followed by one week observation. All tissues required for complete histopathologic evaluation shall be performed on all high dose and control animals. In lower doses, only skin (site of application) shall be examined.